


Straight Denial

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Lesbian Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Kali has no idea who she likes. She's never really had time to think about it. Robin though? Kali's certain that that's the girl for her.





	Straight Denial

Kali had always assumed that she liked boys. She never had a second thought about it, it just was that, she liked boys.

She never had time to explore herself, she was too busy working to kill all the men who had hurt her and others like her.

But now, now that everything was officially over, she really started looking around and realized,  _ Wow, girls are really pretty. _

That’s how it had started. Just Kali observing. She never made any moves, never dared to talk to any of the girls she found cute, just sitting off to the side and watch from afar.

It shouldn’t have taken so long, but it did, for her to realize that the prettiest girl of all was someone she was around almost every day.

Kali had been with Steve, Nancy, and Francine, going to the movies to see some cheesy action movie, now she couldn’t even remember the name, she had been so focused on other things.

The girls had been waiting for Steve to return from the snack counter when Robin came running in, her coat unbuttoned and her snow boots hitting the floor hard. Her hair was tousled from the wind and Kali thought she could have never looked more beautiful.

Kali spent the entire time they were at the movies, just watching Robin, and only Robin. The way she whispered to Steve about how stupid the characters were, or the way she laughed when the hero died tso predictably at the end, or the way she tossed skittles up in the air and caught them in her mouth during the previews. Everything about her was so messy, yet so perfect at the same time.

She was sure for a fact that Steve and Robin were together. As much as he was always sucking face with Francine, Robin had to be something of romantic interest to him. They were just _ too close. _

_ (Or maybe Kali just didn’t want to admit that she had caught feelings for Robin.) _

One day, Steve left Kali and Robin alone together. They had all been playing monopoly when he got up to answer a phone call. That day, Robin had her hair up in the messiest bun Kali had ever seen, yet somehow she pulled it off.

Robin looked up at her from across the board and smiled at her. No reason at all, just smiled at her. Kali melted at those big blue eyes shining. Robin was just so,  _ perfect. _

It wasn’t for two more weeks that Kali actually had a full on conversation with Robin. They had said a few words to each other here and there, but they didn’t really know anything about each other.

Kali had been sitting on the deck at the Byers’ new place, watching the sunset alone when Robin came outside and took the seat next to her.

“Hi.” Robin prompted.

“Hi.” Kali responded.

When Kali looked over at Robin, she saw pure admiration in her eyes. Kali was confused, why would Robin be looking at her like that? Or maybe she was just reading her wrong.

“I want to see, your powers,” Robin said, her voice hesitant. She hadn’t ever really seen what Kali could do, only seeing from afar during the big battle, but asides from that nothing else other than a perfectly normal teenage girl.

“Why?” Kali was suspicious. Robin had never really ever talked to her, and now she wanted to see her powers? This sounded like Robin was trying to win one of her stupid bets with Steve again.

“Because I… I just think you’re really cool! And I really really want to be friends with you and superpowers are awesome! And…” Robin trailed off. Kali noticed how animated she was when she talked. She moved her hands around and really conveyed what she meant with her face.

And her face said  _ “I really, really like you” _

Kali smiled and leaned over to the blonde. Robin looked her in the eyes and Kali just wanted to kiss her already.

But instead she held out her hand and concentrated on making the butterfly appear, the same one she had shown Jane, or El now, as everyone called her.

Robin’s face lit up when the butterfly started flying around. She smiled and Kali just wanted to see her smiling forever and ever.

She dropped the butterfly when the blood started falling from both nostrils, longer than she normally went. She just kinda had gotten lost in the moment with Robin.

“Shit, here,” Robin said, noticing the blood. She pulled a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and handed it to Kali.

When all the blood was gone and the sun was almost completely set, the sky a haze of purple and dark blues, Robin turned back to Kali.

“That was really awesome,” Robin looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. Kali just smiled at her softly and Robin returned the smile.

It was another week later when Kali finally got Robin to spit out what she knew she wanted to say.

Robin was sitting on her bedroom floor, phone cord stretched out across her bed. She was staring at her wall blankly, but she looked like she wanted to cry.

Kali and Robin had been slowly becoming close friends. Steve had asked Kali to bring over the book Robin had left at his house. When she got there the front door had been open a crack and Robin wasn’t answering when she knocked, so she went on in. 

That’s how she found Robin alone in her bedroom on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Kali set the book down on Robin’s dresser by her door and came over to her, kneeling down on the carpet next to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kali asked, resting her hand on Robin’s shoulder. Robin looked over at her and the dam broke.

Robin was soon sobbing into Kali’s arms, and Kali was hugging her gingerly, still kind of uncomfortable in these types of situations. She still had no idea what this was about.   
Hey hey hey hey, calm down. Calm down. It’s okay, calm down,” Kali tried to shush Robin and calm her down, but she wasn’t very good at comforting people.

Robin pulled away from her though, wiping away her tears and starting to calm herself.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Kali asked, putting a careful hand on Robin’s arm.

“I came home and- and I could hear my phone r-ringing up-upstairs, so I-I-I,” Robin’s voice was starting to break again, like she was going to cry more.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable,” Kali tried to reassure Robin but she wasn’t so sure it was working. Robin shook her head.

“No, I’m o-okay. So I went to answer it an-and it was Jennifer’s parents, say-saying that th-they had told my p-parents that I-I for-forced their daughter to-to kiss m-me, When i didn’t! She-she ki-kissed me!” Robin was looking at Kali with despair now, she was clearly not okay, there was no use in telling her she was.

Kali had no idea who Jennifer was but she knew that Robin was not in a good situation right now. She had heard Robin’s parents saying that she looked like a dyke after Robin had brought her over to hang out once. She had seen the giant cross in the living room and bible on practically every surface in the damn house. Kali could tell that they would not be happy if they found out their oh-so-perfect daughter liked girls over guys.

Kali instead of saying anything just gently stroked Robin’s hair.

“You know what?” She asked Robin after a few minutes.

“W-what?” Robin looked up at her with watery eyes.

Kali leaned down and kissed Robin gently.

It was perfect, for those few seconds finally having the one thing she had wanted for so long. Robin pulled away first, shock written across her face.

“That was…” Robin took a deep breath.

“Awful, you hate me and I’m gonna just go now,” Kali finished for her, getting up and starting to leave, turning her back to Robin for what she knew would be the last time she ever saw her. Robin would for sure never want to see her again after the stunt she had just pulled.

“No, wait!” Robin jumped up, grabbing Kali’s wrist and spinning her back around. 

“Incredible, I was going to say incredible. Amazing, exhilarating, awesome, everything I could have ever wanted,” Robin’s eyes were begging, please don’t go, please don’t go.

So Kali didn’t. She stayed with Robin, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I knew you were the one for me the moment you crashed the party,” Robin breathed, holding Kali close.

“I knew it when you smiled at me from across the game board,” Kali replied, pulling away slightly to lock eyes with Robin.

Robin kissed her again, pulling her back towards the bed. They fell down together, Kali now on top of Robin, both girls giggling.

They laid there with huge smiles on their faces, telling story after story for the rest of the night.


End file.
